Fanboy Kuroko
by Having Some Fun Here
Summary: Personne n'y a jamais pensé ? Vous ne trompez personne, c'est tellement évident... /Cadeau pour Scotty/


**FANBOY KUROKO**

_Personne n'y a jamais pensé ? Vous ne trompez personne, c'est tellement évident..._

NdA : Happy Birthdayeuh Scottyyyy ! Well, j'avais prévenu que ce serait cours, donc une deuxième partie arrivera normalement... Normalement... Bref, elle arrivera. Ce ne sera pas du tout une suite, mais quand j'avais vu cette phrase, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, donc je l'écrirai vraiment ! 8)

Bwef. Encore un n'happy birthday, désolée de le poster aussi tard, mais de toute façon tout le monde sait que tu seras pas couchée avant longtemps o/

Bonne lecture ! (Oh gosh, avec le compteur de mots de je réalise à quel point c'est minuscule 0.0)

* * *

"Je serai l'ombre de ta lumière."

Et sur ces mots, Kuroko se retourna et rentra tranquillement chez lui, laissant Kagami seul dans la rue. Cependant, ce que le roux ne vit pas – ainsi que la plupart des passants qui ne remarquaient même pas le joueur fantôme – était les légères rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur le visage du plus petit, ainsi que ses yeux brillants de joie.

_"Je l'ai fait ! Je lui ai dit ! Kagami-kun est trop beau, j'ai tellement hâte de jouer avec lui ! Mon Kagami-kun est trop cool, je ferai de lui le numéro un !"_

De l'autre côté, le futur joueur phare de Seirin ne partageait pas le même sentiment que l'autre adolescent. La bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les mains moites, il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. _"L'ombre de sa lumière"_ ? C'était quoi ça ? Un code ? Il allait rameuter ses potes de la Génération des Miracles pour lui refaire le portrait ? Il n'était pas impressionné, ce n'était pas ce nain qui allait lui faire peur.

Ou...

Regardant l'allée commerçante où le bleuté avait disparu, il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Ce type pouvait disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça voudrait dire que... que... Déglutissant difficilement, il se retourna lentement et regarda son ombre avec appréhension, une goutte de sueur roulant doucement le long de sa tempe.

L'ombre était bien quelque chose dont on ne pouvait se détacher, quelque chose qui restait avec nous peu importait les circonstances, pas vrai ? Et si... et si ce type se mettait à le harceler ? S'il ne le lâchait plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent le lycée ? Ou pire. Cette "Génération des Miracles" ne paraissait absolument pas nette et il en avait fait partie, alors pourquoi serait-il plus normal que les autres ?

C-Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait peur ! Il voulait juste s'assurer de passer une scolarité normale. Et tranquille. Et...

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Non, ils étaient devant. Ou bien à sa droite ? A sa gauche ? Il ne savait pas, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où...

Kagami posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur son ombre, mais elle paraissait légèrement différente d'il y a quelques minutes. Etait-ce sa taille ? Non, autre chose. Ses cheveux aussi ne semblaient pas les mêmes. Ou était-ce à cause de... Du _gobelet_ qu'il tenait dans sa main ?! Regardant aussitôt sa main par réflexe, le roux se rendit bien compte que non, il n'avait aucun objet dans sa main.

Alors... Alors...

* * *

"Hm... ?"

Himuro referma un cahier de cours quelconque pour voir avec surprise son téléphone vibrer, affichant le nom de Taiga. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait qu'un seul Taiga et qu'ils s'étaient quittés en assez mauvais termes... Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point son frère lui manquait maintenant que tous ces kilomètres les séparaient.

Il soupira et décida de finalement répondre à cet appel, désirant tout de même prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme qui venait tout juste de retourner au Japon.

"- Taiga ? Ca va ? Alors le Japon, pas tr-

\- Tatsuyaaaa ! Viens me chercher, le Japon est effrayaaaaant !" Fut tout ce que le brun put entendre avant que les pleurs de son frère ne soient étouffés par quelque chose et que le téléphone soit raccroché.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lève et prenne sa décision. Il allait sauver son frère ! Peu importait leurs différents, il ne pouvait pas le laisser en danger ! Son lycée était bien Yosen ? Très bien, direction le Japon, il ne laisserait personne le toucher !

_A suivre ~_


End file.
